Las Vegas, Baby !
by Gen' V
Summary: Las Vegas, capitale mondiale du jeu... Justement, nous y voilà... Fin d'une enquête, casinos, et ship!


Non, je n'ai pas écrit que des OS... Rassurez-vous. Mais j'ai envie de tous les publier avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :p

Comme quasi tous mes OS, celui est bien sûr L/S Ship à 100% voire 200%...

Disclaimer : Cold Case ne m'appartient pas, ni ses persos... Sinon, évidemment que le rêve de Ship serait devenu réalité...

* * *

**Las Vegas Baby !**

Toute la « Philly team » s'était retrouvée à Las Vegas lors d'une enquête : un meurtre s'étant déroulé à Philadelphie en 1985. Un jeune homme avait été retrouvé mort dans les bas fonds, et dans ses poches, un certificat de mariage, célébré dans une chapelle à Vegas. Il s'avère que le meilleur ami de cette victime en était le meurtrier. Il n'avait pas supporté que la petite rivalité qui les opposait s'appelle Emilia. John Stillman proposa alors, qu'au lieu de la traditionnelle soirée passée dans un bar, une soirée casino leur tendait les mains. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous au Ceasar Palace. Lilly et Kat se dirigèrent tout de suite vers les machines à sous, un gobelet rempli de jetons chacune. Les hommes, optèrent pour le poker.

- Prêt à me donner ton fric, Vera ? Fit Scotty en souriant.

- Tu ne digères toujours pas ta défaite de l'autre soir Valens ! Avoue !

- Cette petite rivalité est intéressante, signala Stillman. Mais je pense qu'on ne va pas jouer ensemble. Si l'un de nous gagne et que l'on s'aperçoit que nous nous connaissons, nos gains seraient invalidés.

Ils acquiescèrent. Et s'installèrent à des tables différentes et assez éloignées les unes des autres. Nick ne put s'empêcher de regarder le nombre de tables qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Du côté de Lilly et de Kat, elles réussirent à trouver 2 machines côte à côte.

- Tu crois qu'on va réussir à gagner quelque chose ? Demanda Lilly.

- T'as changé combien ?

- Je crois que j'ai vu très gros. 200 dollars ! S'exclama t'elle.

- Et tu comptes utiliser tout ? Fit Kat.

- Et toi ? Poursuivit-elle en souriant.

- 150… Répondit Kat en riant.

- Bon, il me semble qu'on a du pain sur la planche !

Elles passèrent une soirée agréable, et au bout d'une heure, elles se dirigèrent vers le bar et commandèrent un verre. Du côté des tables de poker, Will et John s'étaient arrêtés. Leurs mains étant mauvaises, ils préféraient en rester là. Ils se retrouvèrent donc du côté de la table de Nick, et remarquèrent qu'il n'était pas en meilleure position qu'eux. Il les rejoignit, et se dirigèrent vers celle de Scotty. Le jeune homme était plutôt en vaine ce soir, et un gros tas de jetons se dispersait devant lui. Ils durent se frayer un chemin, l'attroupement était compact, et les gens regardaient, curieux de voir jusqu'à quel point il gagnerait.

Lilly et Kat sirotaient leur pina colada, tout en se demandant ce que faisaient leurs collègues.

- J'imagine tout à fait, Vera en train de pester parce qu'il perd son argent ! S'exclama Kat hilare.

- Et moi, je crois que je vais rendre ces jetons ! Fit Lilly en regardant son pot.

- Attends ! T'as dû dépenser 50 dollars…

- 50 que je ne reverrais pas… Je préfère être…

- Raisonnable ! Lil, laisse-toi aller un peu ! La vie est faite aussi de ça ! De délires, et elle est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter…

- Je sais… Kat. Fit-elle pensive. Mais…

- Joue encore, 50 dollars, et si tu perds cette mise, et bien on arrête…

Lilly acquiesça convaincue. C'est vrai, après tout, la vie est faite aussi pour s'amuser. Elles se réinstallèrent à 2 machines à sous, et recommencèrent à miser. Quand, après avoir inséré une de ses pièces, Lilly actionna la machine et regarda le résultat. Et ce résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Une sonnerie retentit et une multitude de jetons retombaient. Ne réagissant pas instantanément, ce fut Kat qui se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Attends ! T'as le jackpot là ! Lil !

La jeune femme observait toujours les jetons tomber, incrédule face à ce qu'il se passait. Et d'un seul coup, elle réalisa.

- J'ai gagné ! Attends, j'ai gagné ! Et ça ne s'arrête pas ! Fit-elle en souriant.

- Et là, ça continue de tomber ! Attends, je vais te chercher un autre gobelet !

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtées derrière Lilly et applaudissaient. Elle entendait certaines réactions qui disaient que cela faisait longtemps qu'un tel jackpot tombait. Kat revint, et aida son amie à remplir ses gobelets.

Du côté de Scotty, il se demanda s'il était dans son jour de chance. Il avait une main heureuse, et avait triplé sa 1ère mise. Un de ses adversaires, voyant une occasion de se refaire, misa le tapis. Les autres joueurs se couchèrent, mais pas Scotty. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, John, Will et Nick sentaient les ennuis arriver. Mais contre toute attente, leur collègue rafla la mise. Il décida de s'arrêter là, et quand il quitta la table, les gens applaudirent. Son principal adversaire le félicita.

- Alors là Valens, tu m'épates ! Fit Nick en aidant son ami à ramasser ses gains. Tu sais qu'il y a un adage qui dit que…

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Nick ! Fit Will en sachant ce que son collègue allait dire.

Tout en parlant, ils se dirigèrent à leur tour pour changer les gains de Scotty. Ils y trouvèrent Lilly et Kat qui attendaient leur tour.

- Vous avez déjà perdu tout votre fric ? Demanda Nick goguenard.

- Hum, toujours aussi subtil ! Fit Kat en se retournant.

Lilly se retourna à son tour, et remarqua les bras chargés de son co-équipier.

- On dirait que tu as réussi à rafler quelques mises ! Fit-elle en désignant les jetons.

- C'est à toi ces 2 gobelets ? Répondit-il.

- Oui ! Coupa Kat.

Une fois l'argent récupéré, Lilly ne cessait de lire le montant du chèque. Et à chaque fois, elle en était étonnée. 3000 dollars. Elle n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Scotty, lui en avait gagné 2000. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'offrir une tournée à leurs amis. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils gagnaient au casino. C'est ainsi que 2 heures et 2 bouteilles de champagne plus tard, Stillman et Will annoncèrent qu'ils allaient se coucher. Quinze minutes plus tard, Kat prit le relais, et 5 minutes après, Nick leur signala aussi qu'il était temps pour lui de dormir. Les 2 amis se regardèrent et hésitèrent à suivre le mouvement général.

- Allez, Lil, je te paie un autre verre.

- Hum, c'est une proposition tentante, mais je vais m'arrêter là.

Puis, se souvenant des paroles de Kat, comme quoi elle était trop raisonnable, elle accepta.

- Et puis après tout, je viens de gagner le jackpot ! Autant en profiter jusqu'au bout !

- Attends ! C'est bien Lilly Rush que j'ai en face de moi, là ? Toi, tu veux profiter de…

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que suis une accro au travail ?

- Non ! Je ne me permettrais pas de te dire ça !

- Mais tu le penses ! Fit Lilly en regardant son collègue.

Elle éclata de rire, et il se leva pour aller chercher leur commande.

Ils prirent leur temps pour boire leur verre, sachant tous les 2 que ce dernier était de trop. Ils le regretteraient le lendemain. Pendant un court instant, Scotty se perdit dans le regard de sa collègue. Elle avait un sourire radieux, et semblait épanouie. Il reprit ses esprits, et entreprit de parler de choses et d'autres. Soudain, les 1ères notes de « Little less conversation d'Elvis Presley » résonnèrent. (.com/watch?v=8UB-qlkJcGM&feature=related). Il s'agissait du remix, mais aussitôt la petite piste de danse se peupla de personnes. Lilly regarda Scotty avec un petit sourire et se leva.

- Non, je ne crois pas trop Lil ! Fit-il.

- Tu ne sais pas danser ? Répondit-elle en le fixant.

- Mais, tu peux me dire ce qu'il…

- T'es rabat-joie ! Continua t'elle en se dirigeant vers la piste.

Elle savait que son collègue la dévisageait, elle savait aussi qu'il ne resterait pas là à la regarder s'amuser, seule. Elle allait accepter la proposition d'un homme, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna, dévisagea Scotty, et s'excusa auprès de l'autre danseur.

- Pourquoi, tu…

- Parce que je ne suis pas un rabat-joie ! Et que de te voir comme ça, est tellement surprenant, que je veux en profiter aussi !

Il se tut, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'attendait à des retombées de la part de sa collègue, mais cette dernière l'attira contre elle.

- Alors, fais moi danser !

Il ne demanda pas son reste et commença à la faire tournoyer. (bah oui, Elvis c'est du rock !) Lilly y prit goût et fut agréablement surprise face à sa réaction. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lâcher de la sorte, et surtout de se déchaîner sur la piste de danse. Elle avait toujours détesté danser. Mais là en cet instant, elle refusait d'être raisonnable, elle voulait profiter de la vie. Elle voulait savourer, être grisée par la sensation qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Avoir raflé le jackpot, boire un peu trop pour fêter ça, et surtout, danser. Elle voulait être grisée à en perdre le contrôle. Elle voulait être grisée et profiter. Elle voulait être grisée et flirter. Elle voulait être grisée et vivre, tout simplement. Ils savaient tous les 2 qu'ils agissaient spontanément, et que cela était une erreur. Rentrer dans le jeu de l'autre et de relancer la partie était une erreur. Mais comme Lilly, Scotty ressentait la même chose. Il savait qu'elle croyait qu'il était coureur de jupons, mais elle ne fuyait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur, et dans un sens, il était fier qu'elle le choisisse, surtout que l'homme à qui elle avait refusé la danse, était plutôt pas mal. Ils laissèrent donc la musique entrer dans leur être, prendre le contrôle d'eux, et ainsi perdre conscience de leurs actes. Plus la chanson avançait et plus ils se rapprochaient. A chaque fois qu'il la rattrapait, il perdait encore un peu plus le contrôle, il la serrait encore un peu plus dans ses bras. Ils ressentirent tous les 2 en même temps la même sensation qu'ils laissèrent s'exprimer. Leurs cœurs s'emballaient, et une pulsion les guidait maintenant, les rendant incapable de la fuir.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et il l'éloigna de la piste de danse. Elle comprit et le guida vers le couloir. A ce moment, leurs cœurs martelaient leurs poitrines. Elle lâcha la main de Scotty et sortit sur la terrasse, il la rejoignit, et ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui devait être fermée à clé, mais qui ne l'était pas. Elle regarda avec un petit air espiègle.

- Lilly Rush qui entre par effraction…

- Ce n'est pas une effraction, la porte n'est pas verrouillée, fit-elle en le dévisageant.

Il ne résista pas et ouvrit la porte et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il la referma et alluma une petite lumière. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce qui servait de laverie de l'hôtel casino.

- C'est sûrement la 1ère fois que…

Scotty interrompit son amie, et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Elle l'esquiva.

- Lil, de quoi… Tu…

- Il ne faut pas qu'on franchisse…

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula instinctivement et se retrouva collée au mur. Son souffle saccadé la forçait à prendre des respirations de plus en plus rapprochées. Il la dévorait du regard, et son souffle se fit aussi plus court. Avec sa main il caressa une de ses joues, tandis qu'avec l'autre il la prit par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle n'écoutait plus la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de s'arrêter là, et elle l'embrassa. Timidement d'abord, puis se laissa encore une fois guider par son partenaire. Il répondit à ce baiser, et leurs mains partaient déjà à la découverte de leurs corps. La brûlure se faisait de plus en plus violente en eux. Il fit glisser le petit pull de sa collègue, elle leva les bras, et il le lui enleva. Il s'en débarrassa et lui dévora le cou de baisers brûlants. Elle déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise tout en résistant à l'envie de la lui arracher. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir quand elle posa ses mains sur son torse, et il lui captura les lèvres d'un baiser enflammé qui étouffa un gémissement de plaisir de la jeune femme. Ils s'abandonnèrent tous les 2 et laissèrent la griserie de cette soirée prendre le dessus.

Un peu plus tard, il regarda le sol et vit qu'ils avaient semé un peu partout leurs vêtement. Lilly était déjà partie à la recherche des siens. Elle appréciait ce silence, le cœur encore battant, elle essayait de se ressaisir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'elle essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit, les images lui revenaient encore plus violemment en mémoire. Elle se retourna et le vit se rhabiller. Elle ne put contrôler le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, sans qu'il ne la voit, vu qu'il lui tournait le dos, et une fois assez prêt, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui murmura dans l'oreille le simple mot merci qui galvanisa instantanément Scotty. Il retint ses bras, et ils restèrent pendant plusieurs instants à savourer ce moment. Ce moment, où ils surent tous les 2 que cette soirée avait tout changé entre eux. Ce moment, où ils n'avaient pas prévu ce qu'ils s'était passé. Ce moment où ils prirent conscience de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, et en silence ils se dirigèrent vers les étages. Dans l'ascenseur, ils se dévisagèrent et Scotty baissa son regard, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps face aux prunelles bleues de sa compagne. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, elle sortit sa carte et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retourna et ils se regardèrent encore très longuement.

- Bonne nuit Lil ! Fit Scotty en lui déposant un doux baiser sur la joue, près de son oreille droite.

Il s'éloigna, mais elle le rappela.

- T'es sûr que… Fit-elle.

Il se retourna et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Je ne ronfle pas… Si c'est ce dont tu as peur Scotty ! Dit-elle en jouant avec un bouton de la chemise de son collègue et en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu n'as pas peur de découvrir que moi si ! Lui répondit-il en souriant timidement.

- Si on ne le vérifie pas, on ne le saura jamais ! Dit-elle en l'attirant dans la pièce.

Il la suivit et referma la porte. Leur collaboration prenait une autre définition maintenant.

FIN.


End file.
